El largo camino
by HoundFan
Summary: Cuando Joffrey decide anular su matrimonio con Sansa para casarse con Margaery piensa que no hay mejor castigo para la joven Stark que dársela a su perro. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y ser felices? Les espera un largo camino.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

* * *

** SANDOR **

Sandor echó un vistazo al salón en el que se encontraba. Había bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba esa noche. Parecía que la gente se divertía. Todos lo pasaban bien. Todos menos él y su reciente esposa.

Sentada en la mesa de honor, a su izquierda, se encontraba el pajarito. Sansa Stark. Sansa Clegane a partir de ahora, tan blanca como el mismísimo Norte del que venía. Al rey Joffrey le había parecido gracioso que, ya que era hija y hermana de traidores, no quedara sin guardián ahora que él no iba a casarse con ella. ¿Y qué mejor guardián que su propio perro? Jodido idiota. Se encontraba sonriendo, al lado de su pajarito. Joffrey había hecho de su padre en la boda, como si la ceremonia en sí no hubiese sido demasiada vergüenza para ella.

Sin embargo, el asiento de su derecha estaba vacío. La reina Cersei no había querido participar de la broma de su hijo, así que se retiró lo antes posible, no sin antes beber en honor de los recién casados bastante más de lo que era necesario.

El perro del rey cogió la copa y la vació de un trago. Necesitaba mucho más vino. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia un lado en busca una doncella cuando vio como Joffrey pellizcaba la pierna de su nueva esposa por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Tienes ganas del encamamiento, Sansa? -preguntó con esa voz empalagosa que le caracterizaba, con esa sonrisa que hizo que Sandor apretara los puños y tuviese que aferrarse a la silla para no romper de un puñetazo la nariz de su rey.

Si de algo le serviría a la chiquilla el matrimonio, sería para no tener que sufrir esas vejaciones nunca más. Joffrey pensaba que podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella, pero no iba a ser así. Ahora era su esposa, y de nadie más. No permitiría que fuera maltratada en plena corte delante de todo el mundo. Ahora era su mujer y se le respetaría.

Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía, y como era normal, el rey obtuvo la reacción que pretendía. La muchacha empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Nadie podía culparla, ¿quién iba a querer compartir lecho con él? Y no sólo eso: se suponía que iba a tener que perder la virginidad con él. Con un perro. La idea le daba ganas de reír, y lo habría hecho si su esposa no estuviera pasando tan mal rato.

El rey soltó una carcajada y se levantó deprisa, tirando la silla con su abrupto movimiento.

- ¡A encamarlos! -gritó a la multitud. Algunos invitados ni siquiera habían acabado de comer. Tampoco es que le importara, no eran más que lameculos invitados por el rey a la humillación de la joven Stark. Era una buena forma de hacer ver que la traición conllevaba un futuro lleno de horrores. El horror de esta chiquilla era él.

Aun así, la gente pareció compartir la alegría de su rey y se oyeron gritos de júbilo mientras algunos hombres se acercaban a su joven esposa, que apenas había probado bocado. Ninguna mujer tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Justo cuando el primero de los hombres echaba mano de su pajarito, le apartó de un manotazo.

- Sé llevar a mi propia esposa a la cama. -para afianzar su postura, se levantó de la silla despacio, de esa forma imponía más y además no perdía el equilibrio debido al vino.- Si necesitáis ver a una mujer en pelotas, buscaros a otra. Si no podéis follaros a vuestras chicas sin ayuda, lo siento por vosotros.

El rey soltó una risotada mientras él cogía a la pobre niña del brazo con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y empezó a arrastrarla a la que ahora sería su nueva habitación.

- ¡Y traedme vino! -gritó antes de salir del salón donde todos le miraban estupefactos.

La amabilidad del rey no conocía fronteras, así que, además de una nueva esposa, le había conseguido una nueva habitación en la que al menos entraba una cama de matrimonio. No era gran cosa, pero tenía baño y seguro que más cosas que él no entendía, pero su mujer necesitaba.

Era difícil pensar en la joven Stark como suya. No es que no hubiera fantaseado con ella alguna vez. De hecho, había pensado en ella mientras estaba con un par de putas en el Lecho de Pulgas. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía tanto de la muchacha, pero no podía evitarlo. Y ahora la tenía para él. Sólo para él. Y tenía que cumplir sus labores de esposa.

Abrió la puerta para su pajarito, que se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral. Sandor cerró tras ellos y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, llamaron con unos cuantos golpes suaves.

-¡Como seáis alguno de vosotros, os juro que os sacaré las tripas! -dijo mientras abría la puerta con violencia sólo para encontrarse con un sirviente tembloroso con un pellejo de vino entre las manos. Sin decir nada más, lo recogió y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Al parecer había asustado a su frágil esposa que, encogida, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Echó un buen trago, intentando serenarse.- Será mejor que bebas, pajarito. Calmará tus nervios.

Sin decir nada más, le dejó el pellejo en las manos y fue al borde de la cama a sentarse. Desde ahí podía verla tranquilo. Seguía pálida. Quizás el vino conseguiría subir algo de color a sus mejillas. Su nuevo vestido marcaba su figura y ése pensamiento hizo que comenzara a excitarse.

- ¿Piensas quedarte en la puerta todo el rato? Acércate, y trae el vino. Yo también lo necesito. -vio como el pajarito revoloteaba hasta estar frente a él y extendió la mano, para que cogiera el vino.

- N-no pretendía in-incomodaros, mi señor. -titubeó su pequeña esposa.

Dejó pasar el "mi señor" por esa vez. Quería tranquilizarla, no ponerla más nerviosa. Sandor echó otro trago de los largos antes de levantarse y colocar una mano sobre su hombro, despacio, para no asustarla, aunque lo consiguió igualmente y notó cómo ella se alejaba unos centímetros, sin poder evitarlo.

- Ahora eres la mujer con el marido más feo de todo Poniente. Deberías estar orgullosa, pero no tienes que temer. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Si lo hacen, les mataré. Todos me temen. Tú no debes hacerlo. Simplemente cumple con lo que se espera de una esposa y nos llevaremos bien, pajarito. Ahora bebe.

Y sin añadir nada más, llevó la piel de vino a sus labios y miró su garganta mientras tragaba. No hizo ningún movimiento más para tocarla ahora que estaba bebiendo, aunque se moría por hacerlo. No quería que se ahogara en su propia noche de bodas. La deseaba y no iba a dejar que nada le estropease ese momento.

Cuando creyó que ya había bebido suficiente para ser una damita de la corte, apuro él mismo el pellejo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

- Seguro que estás deseando acabar con esto. Desnúdate y métete en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el que sería su borde del lecho, para no tener que ver la cara de horror que sin duda había puesto al oír sus palabras. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Él no era uno de los caballeros de sus historias, que salvaban a la dama y tan sólo pedían un beso a cambio. Mientras se quitaba las botas, su cabeza andaba a vueltas con un pensamiento: él era una bestia. Un monstruo que iba a acabar con la pureza de una niña inocente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi pajarito, que con sus correcciones y consejos hacen que este fic quede un poquito mejor :)

* * *

** SANSA**

La pobre Sansa estaba al borde del desmayo. Sin duda, era el peor día de su vida. Justo cuando pensaba que al fin sería capaz de librarse del salvajismo de Joffrey, caía en las manos del Perro. Es cierto que él había sido el único que no la había maltratado delante de la corte. También había cubierto su desnudez cuando el rey había mandado que la desvistieran, pero aun así, sabía que no era una mejora. Ahora estaría a merced de los dos. Del Perro y del rey. Ya que a Clegane no le parecía más que una niña, dejaría que Joffrey dispusiese de ella cuando quisiese. Sólo con pensarlo, hizo que le entrasen unas ganas tremendas de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y dejar que las lágrimas cayesen de una vez, después de haberlas estado reteniendo toda la noche.

Cuando entró con su nuevo marido en la habitación, fue testigo de la ira que contenía en su interior aquel hombre. Eso era lo que verdaderamente le asustaba. Estaba claro que al Perro no se le podía decir que no. Dispondría de ella cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Ésa sería su vida a partir de ahora. Observó la mano que descansaba en la puerta mientras él miraba atónito al sirviente que le había traído el vino que requería. Solo con esa mano podría matar a cualquier hombre de Desembarco del Rey, estaba segura. ¿Qué no podría hacerle a ella misma? En ocasiones como estas le gustaría poder ser más fuerte. Parecerse más a Arya y plantarle cara a todo y a todos aunque eso supusiera su muerte. La verdad es que ya no le encontraba mucho sentido a seguir viviendo. Ahora nada importaba.

Al parecer, había pasado demasiado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. El Perro la sacó de ellos con su gélida y ronca voz.

- ¿Pretendes impacientarme, pajarito? ¿O es que acaso la boda te ha dejado sorda además de muda?

Levantó la vista, sabiendo que no debía hacerle esperar y se puso más nerviosa al comprobar que él ya había comenzado a desnudarse. Estaba descalzo, y también desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se notaba que había participado en múltiples batallas. Tenía varias cicatrices aunque ninguna como la de su cara, por supuesto. Éstas pertenecían a diversos cortes. Sansa estaba segura de que cualquiera que se las hubiese hecho no podía haber vivido mucho para fanfarronear de ello. A decir verdad, no eran las cicatrices lo que hicieron que ella se pusiese a temblar. Sandor Clegane era un hombre imponente, mucho más cuando no tenía ropa que le cubriese. Estaba en forma, como cabía esperar de todo guerrero, pero además era mucho más grande que la mayoría de los hombres.

Había visto a sus hermanos bañarse muchas veces, pero esto era diferente. El Perro no era como sus hermanos: era un hombre adulto y eso la asustaba. A diferencia de los torsos de sus hermanos, el de su marido estaba cubierto de pelo negro y oscuro que desaparecía donde empezaban sus pantalones.

Se encontraba congelada en el sitio cuando vio cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a ella con pasos rápidos. ¿Acaso le había enfadado? No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos temiendo algo malo que viniera de él. Al parecer, el Perro también pudo notar su inquietud y, después de soltar un suspiro, llevó una mano con cuidado a su hombro.

-Es mejor si acabamos esto cuanto antes, pajarito.- Despacio, se colocó detrás de ella y recogió la capa que él mismo le había colocado en los hombros durante la ceremonia. Una capa que era tan mentira como su propia boda. Se suponía que era un símbolo de protección, pero Sansa se sentía de cualquier forma menos protegida en ese momento.

Sintió como la capa caía al suelo y abrió los ojos, intentando serenarse. Esto iba a ocurrir de todas formas, sería mejor que no le diese demasiadas vueltas. El Perro tenía razón, cuanto antes pasara, mejor para ambos. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería lo que ambos sabían que tenían que hacer.

Su marido empezó a desatar el vestido con dedos ágiles y ella se dijo a sí misma que no opondría resistencia. Era cierto que él no la había maltratado nunca, pero no quería darle motivos para que empezara a hacerlo.

Después del vestido, su marido dejó caer su fina camisa interior por sus hombros. Sus manos corrieron a taparse casi sin darse cuenta y echó a andar en dirección a la cama. Apenas había dado un paso cuando sintió una mano firme en su brazo que la detuvo, sin apretarla ni zarandearla, como había estado acostumbrada desde que llegó a la corte.

-No huyas todavía, pajarito.

El Perro la volteó y abrazó su desnudez, pegándola a su pecho. Llevó una mano a su pelo, que deshizo el peinado algo impaciente. Inclinó su cabeza para inspirar hondo el aroma de su cabello. Sansa estaba muy quieta. No sabía que era lo que se esperaba de ella. Su Septa sólo le había dicho que tenía que hacer todo lo que su marido le ordenase. Ella sólo esperaba que el Perro no pidiese demasiado.

-Ve a la cama y espérame allí, con las luces apagadas.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Pese a que notó la mirada de él sobre ella todo el rato, Sansa recorrió la habitación, tapándose con sus manos mientras apagaba las velas de la estancia. Cuando sólo quedaba la que descansaba cerca de la cama, se tumbó, la apagó también con un gran soplido y se cubrió con las sábanas mientras las lágrimas caían ahora sin esfuerzo, sabiendo que él no podía verla. Oyó el sonido de una prenda pesada caer al suelo y supo enseguida que ahora no era ella la única que estaba desnuda en la que a partir de ahora, sería su habitación. Notó cómo la cama se hundía con el peso de su marido y sintió cómo se escurría entre las sábanas a su lado.

Esperó algún movimiento por parte del Perro, pero éste no llegó enseguida. Parecía estar tumbado, bocarriba, pensando en algo. Quizás se negase a hacerlo, quizás desobedecería al rey. No podía parecerle bien todo lo que hacía. A él también le habían atado a algo que no quería. Los dos eran víctimas de Joffrey y no tenían por qué obedecerle.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron enseguida cuando la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Sujetó su rostro con una mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar y unió sus labios a los suyos. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que ella estaba llorando, aterrada.

-No llores, pajarito. Pasará rápido, te lo prometo.

Podía haberse reído de ella, pero no lo hizo. Podría haberse burlado y salir al pasillo diciendo cómo su esposa, de la que decían que ya era una mujer, lloraba como un bebé al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su marido. En vez de eso, Sandor Clegane, uno de los guerreros más temidos de Poniente, decidió consolar a su joven esposa y besarla de nuevo, mucho más delicado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

A/N: Muchas gracias a las dos personas que han dejado un comentario. Espero que la historia os siga gustando y la sigáis leyendo. :)

* * *

**SANDOR**

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir con esto. Su cabeza no hacía más que recordarle el nombre de su hermano. Gregor, Gregor… Sabía que estaba forzando a la chica a esto, estaba abusando de ella, en realidad y él no era como su hermano.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento que le habría hecho parar con cualquier otra mujer, no surtía efecto con Sansa Stark. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la deseaba hasta este momento. Cuando al fin había podido verla desnuda mientras ella apagaba las luces de la habitación, había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella. El olor de su pelo le había embriagado por completo y sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Ahora la estaba besando y ella ni siquiera se movía. Era normal, tampoco es que Sandor creyera que su esposa sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era perfectamente consciente de que ella no le deseaba, es más, seguramente le daría asco que simplemente la mirara.

- No te preocupes, pajarito. Estamos a oscuras, puedes pensar en tu caballero de las Flores. Él nunca se acercaría a ti con estas intenciones, pero tú puedes pensar que sí.

Había visto cómo le miraba más de una vez. Había notado cómo su sangre ardía, preso de los celos. Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora estaba con él. Sólo estaría con él hasta que esta guerra acabase y la rescataran, anulando su matrimonio de la forma más simple: matándole a él.

Pronto esos pensamientos abandonaron su mente para centrarse en ella. Su piel era tan suave y blanca que parecía hecha de otro material. Sandor bajó una mano por su costado, despacio. Siempre intentando que se calmara. Sabía que hacerla disfrutar sería imposible, pero no quería hacerle daño, y para eso necesitaba que ella estuviese tranquila.

- Pajarito… -murmuró, preso del deseo.

Le habría gustado que ella hiciese algo también. Cualquier cosa. Estaba petrificada en su lado de la cama, pero parecía algo menos tensa. Quizás se pensaba que a él no le importaba lo que ella sentía, pero no era así. Él también estaba obligado a esto. No era como había fantaseado. En sus sueños ella estaba dispuesta. Le llamaba por su nombre y él acudía, como el perro fiel que siempre había sido. Esto distaba mucho de la realidad.

Se incorporó un momento en la cama y llevó sus manos a sus piernas, intentando separarlas. Sansa ofreció resistencia, pero tan solo duró un segundo. Sandor se colocó arrodillado entre ellas, con las manos apoyadas en la almohada a ambos lados de su rostro. Su esposa soltó un sollozo y enseguida fue a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, como si hubiera hecho algo que mereciera un castigo atroz.

- Shhh. Relájate, pajarito. Aún queda un poco. No haré nada hasta que no estés lista. ¿De acuerdo?

Cogió una de las manos con las que se cubría la boca y la colocó en su mejilla buena, moviéndola en una leve caricia. Cuando creyó que había entendido lo que pretendía, su mano siguió moviéndose sola y Sandor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, colocando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras con el otro exploraba su cuerpo. No se dejó ni un milímetro por recorrer. Sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, sus brazos, su cuello. La mano de ella seguía acariciando su mejilla, como ausente a sus dedicaciones.

Bajó los labios a su cuello, levantando levemente el mentón de su esposa con la mano libre. Acarició su pelo mientras se tomaba su tiempo besando su cuello, de un lado a otro, cada vez más dominado por la pasión.

Fue entonces cuando tomó el valor suficiente para besarla como verdaderamente quería. Su lengua acarició sus labios y ella necesito un tiempo para entender lo que él reclamaba. En cuanto sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, se apoderó de su boca con un hambre que no sabía que sentía.

Bajó su mano libre hacia su sexo, el cual acarició despacio. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas deprisa, pero sus rodillas se lo impedían. Detuvo el beso un segundo y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Necesito que te tranquilices, pajarito… No pienses en mí. Intenta disfrutarlo. –susurró con una voz ronca que delataba su pasión.

Siguió con sus caricias y sus besos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo lo preparada que iba a poder estar, decidió advertirla:

-Voy a hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? –Se recostó más sobre ella, colocando su hombro a la altura de su barbilla. –Si duele mucho, muérdeme. Así sabré que debo hacer algo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella asintió débilmente. Decidió no hacerla esperar más y se introdujo en ella con un movimiento fluido, pensando que era lo mejor. Casi al momento notó como los dientes de ella atravesaban la piel de su hombro y se detuvo de inmediato, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder quedarse así. Su presión sobre él le incitaba a moverse, pero no quería hacerle más daño.

-Vamos, pajarito. Ya casi no queda nada.

Empezó a moverse muy despacio, esperando algún nuevo mordisco, pero no llegó. Siempre había sabido que era una muchacha muy valiente y ahora se lo estaba demostrando. La besó de nuevo, despacio, mientras se movía en ella. La acarició mientras le dedicaba palabras de ánimo, le decía lo bien que se estaba portando y lo hermosa que era. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más fluidos y aumentó ligeramente el ritmo. Fue entonces cuando su placer explotó dentro de ella.

Le apetecía quedarse quieto, no separarse de su mujer tan pronto, pero sabía que ella no le quería cerca, así que se apartó de Sansa y se recostó a su lado, con la respiración agitada. Fue a echar mano de ella, pero su esposa se levantó y fue a asearse. Sandor dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. Estaba claro que él le asqueaba, así que quería quitarse todo lo que le recordara a Sandor deprisa.

Cuando su mujer volvió a la cama se había puesto un camisón para dormir. Aun así, la abrazó en su pecho y le susurró algo que no podía contener.

- Has sido muy valiente. Ambos estábamos obligados a ello. Sabías que si no lo hacía, el rey podría matarnos a los dos. –el arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho, sabía que esto no serviría de nada, pero quizás sus próximas palabras harían que descansara mejor.- No volverá a suceder, ¿me oyes? –acaricia su espalda, deseando que todo esto no hubiese tenido que suceder.- Da igual el tiempo que estemos juntos. No volveré a tomarte.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: A partir de este momento, los capítulos de Sansa los escribirá AlaynePajarito de Twitter. Eso hará que mejoren y que yo pueda escribir el resto más a gusto. Este es su primer capítulo así que darle ánimos :D

* * *

**SANSA**

Sansa escuchó sus palabras con atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde. ¿De qué servían sus promesas si ya la había mancillado? Inspiró hondo, de espaldas a él. No quería tener su rostro tan cerca. Le daba miedo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, descendiendo por sus mejillas como dos pequeños afluentes. Se encogió sobre sí misma, en posición fetal.

Su esposo se durmió enseguida, pero los pensamientos de Sansa le impidieron alcanzar el sueño con la misma facilidad que su marido. Notaba escozor en sus zonas íntimas y se sentía sucia, utilizada. No se merecía aquello. Llevaba toda su vida soñando con vivir ese momento con alguien especial, con alguien que realmente la quisiera y la hiciera sentirse valorada, útil, importante para la otra persona. Sin embargo, sus sueños seguían convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Cuando creía que por fin se había librado de Joffrey, había ido a parar a las manos de su Perro.

Él nunca me ha golpeado…

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando a Clegane resoplar tras ella en un sueño profundo. Qué fácil había sido para él, que sólo había tenido que cumplir con su deber. Sansa estaba convencida de que lo había disfrutado y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda al recordarlo.

Por lo menos le ha gustado a uno de los dos…

Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo mientras se mordía el labio con más fuerza, preguntándose en silencio si algún día terminaría todo aquello, si algún día conseguiría regresar a Invernalia.

Estúpida. El Perro nunca te dejará ir.

Tragó saliva y consiguió dormirse cuando ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. En sueños aparecieron sus peores recuerdos y pronto acabaron convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Su padre muertos, Arya desaparecida… ¿Y Bran y Rickon? Se removió inquieta durante la noche y despertó cuando el sol ya entraba con fuerza por la ventana. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, descubriendo la cama vacía. Contuvo el aliento mientras parpadeaba varias veces seguidas, pensando que todo había sido fruto de sus malos sueños. Retiró las sábanas y se puso en pie un poco más animada. Sin embargo, su dicha duró hasta que descubrió una mancha rojiza sobre el colchón. Ahí estaba: la prueba de que Sandor le había arrebatado su doncellez. Se le revolvió el estómago. No había sido una pesadilla, había ocurrido de verdad: sus besos, sus caricias. Las palabras de consuelo y el dolor. El pinchazo. El asco y la repulsión de tenerle encima. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata sedosa y descubrió un abundante desayuno esperándole encima de la mesa. No tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer un poco. Una de sus doncellas entró para cambiarle las sábanas, así que Sansa aprovechó la ocasión para agradecerle que le hubiera servido el desayuno.

-No lo he traído yo, mi señora –explicó, haciendo la cama con rapidez. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a la mancha de sangre de las sábanas sucias-. Ha sido cortesía de vuestro esposo.

Sansa frunció el ceño. Un desayuno no arreglaba las cosas. Dejó de comer y tragó el último bocado con cierta desgana mientras observaba a la criada prepararle un baño caliente. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Sansa se desvistió con su ayuda y se introdujo dentro lentamente. Se mordió el labio cuando el agua le rozó el bajo vientre, sintiendo que el escozor se hacía más intenso. La criada enjabonó su cuerpo con cuidado de no enrojecerle la piel. Cuando por fin estuvo limpia, la sacó de la bañera y la secó con mucha delicadeza para después ayudarla a vestirse con uno de sus hermosos atuendos.

-Cepíllame el pelo –le pidió, con un nudo en la garganta. Al menos eso la distraería durante un rato. Le gustaba mucho ver lo sedoso que se le quedaba el cabello, de un color rojizo muy brillante. Se sentó en una silla frente al tocador y esperó a que la doncella se le acercase.

La criada alcanzó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar lentamente, con pasadas suaves y delicadas, sin tirones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta descubrió a Sansa derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-L-Lo siento mucho, mi señora –se disculpó–. N-No pretendía haceros daño. ¿Queréis que me detenga?

Negó en silencio mientras un nudo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer una vida tan miserable? ¿Por qué la habían castigado los Dioses de aquella forma tan cruel e inmisericorde?

La doncella continuó cepillándole el pelo mientras Sansa lloraba en silencio, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando su cabello quedó a su gusto, Sansa se levantó de la silla y salió de sus aposentos en completo silencio. Necesitaba visitar el bosque de Dioses, necesitaba pedirles perdón. No comprendía nada. El único pecado que había cometido era haber nacido siendo muy hermosa, nada más.

Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja como un alma en pena, ignorando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba. Estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca cuando descubrió a Joffrey hablando con su marido. El rey se reía de alguna de sus bromas de mal gusto, mientras que Sandor permanecía serio e impasible. El pulso se le aceleró cuando tuvo que pasar junto a ellos, pero se prometió a sí misma caminar con la cabeza bien alta y no dedicarles ni una simple mirada de reojo.

Joffrey se volvió hacia ella cuando se percató de su presencia.

-Eh, Sansa –la llamó, con un deje burlón impregnando su voz–. ¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas?

Escuchó su risa cruel a sus espaldas, pero no fue capaz de volverse. Siguió caminando como si no le hubiera escuchado, como si no le hubiera visto. Joffrey estaba muerto para ella. Tampoco se volvió para ver la expresión en el rostro de Clegane. No quería saber nada de él.

Podría haberse negado, pero no lo hizo. Un hombre como el Perro no le debía nada a nadie y mucho menos a Joffrey. No tenía por qué obedecerle. Todo Poniente le tenía miedo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera accedido a cumplir una orden del rey con la que no estaba de acuerdo?

Porque sí que estaba de acuerdo, estúpida. Todavía no has aprendido nada…

Se le revolvió el estómago y echó a correr en cuanto dobló una esquina y les perdió de vista. Se arremangó los bajos del vestido para no pisárselo y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo al bosque de Dioses. Necesitaba estar sola, arrodillarse en el suelo y seguir llorando durante el resto del día.

Cuando llegó frente al árbol corazón se hizo un ovillo en la base de su tronco y suplicó a los Dioses que tuvieran piedad, que anulasen su matrimonio y la dejasen libre para regresar de nuevo a su hogar. Se merecía un poco de felicidad.

Dejadme volver a casa y seré buena. Prometió. No sabía qué había hecho mal, pero algo tenía que haber hecho para que los Dioses la castigaran tanto. Me portaré bien. Seré una buena dama, pero dejadme regresar a casa. Por favor…

Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza y siguió llorando hasta que volvió a quedarse sin lágrimas y los ojos le escocieron. Permaneció bajo el árbol corazón mientras veía el Sol desplazarse por el cielo conforme avanzaba el día, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, recordando una infancia que no volvería nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: A partir de este momento, los capítulos de Sansa los escribirá AlaynePajarito de Twitter. Eso hará que mejoren y que yo pueda escribir el resto más a gusto. Este es su primer capítulo así que darle ánimos :D

N/A2: Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis comentando porque nos dais ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**SANDOR**

Otro hombre más se fue al suelo. Sandor estaba demasiado violento en el campo de entrenamiento. Se había pasado ahí todo el día desde que había comido en compañía del rey. Ahora que no era de la Guardia Real, tenía más libertad para hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Habían querido nombrarle Ser, pero él se había negado. No era uno de esos malditos caballeros. Aun así, todo el mundo le trataba y respetaba como tal.

Otro voluntario decidió enfrentarse al Perro y dio un paso al frente. Sandor estaba cansado, llevaba más de dos horas peleando, pero prefería estar cansado y no tener que pensar en lo que era ahora su vida. Mientras paraba golpes y lanzaba sus propias estocadas, no pudo evitar recordar la cara que había puesto el pajarito cuando se había encontrado con Joffrey y con él por los pasillos. Ni siquiera le había mirado. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera pero aun así…

Se sentía muy culpable. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por lo que había tenido que hacer y con el rey por obligarle a ello. Era normal que el pajarito no lo comprendiera, pero había estado forzado a acostarse con ella. Si no lo hubiese hecho, ¿quién sabe lo que el jodido Joffrey les hubiera mandado hacer y delante de todos? Tampoco hables como si no lo hubieses disfrutado. Por supuesto que lo había disfrutado, había fantaseado demasiadas veces con ella como para no disfrutarlo, pero eso sólo le hacía sentir peor.

Aprovechó ese brote de furia para lanzar una buena estocada a su contrincante que acabó cayendo de culo al barro. Sandor miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a algún otro voluntario pero nadie más se atrevía. Se habían dado cuenta de que ese día el Perro luchaba con una furia especial y decidieron no tentar a la suerte.

Envainó la espada y se limpió el sudor antes de volver a la habitación. Su pajarito no estaba allí, debía seguir rezando a sus Dioses para que le cayera un rayo que le dejara fulminado en el sitio. Suspiró pesadamente y pidió un baño. Quería al menos no oler a vaca cuando ella llegara. Las doncellas no tardaron en traer el agua y antes de que se marcharan, paró a una de ellas:

- ¿Mi esposa hizo algún comentario sobre el desayuno? -le preguntó a la muchacha, que le miraba aterrorizada.

- N-nos dio las g-gracias, m-mi señor. Le dij-jimos que había sido c-cosa v-vuestra y s-se quedó callada al saberlo. -consiguió decir la joven a trompicones.

La despachó enseguida con un gesto de la mano y se desnudó para meterse en su baño. Así que el pajarito sabía que había sido él el que había mandado el desayuno. Era un gesto torpe, un intento por compensarla que no serviría de nada, como bien sabía. Debería pensar en algo mejor. Algo para demostrarle que no quería ningún mal para ella, que podían seguir con esta farsa sin riesgo por su parte. Sandor nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta así que prefería ganarse su confianza con pequeños detalles.

Cuando acabó su baño, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a encargar una cena del gusto del pajarito. Quería darle una buena sorpresa y quizá hablar un poco. Sólo saber qué tal había sido su día y contarle un poco del suyo. Ya que eran marido y mujer, podían hablar un poco. Pidió que pusieran en una bandeja algo de asado y pan, tampoco era un hombre de gustos exquisitos. La comida era comida, nada más.

Aunque había deseado beber vino durante todo el día, se había resistido. No quería que el pajarito le encontrara borracho otra vez. Además, no sabía si podría controlar sus impulsos mientras estuviera borracho. No quería tentar a la suerte.

Cuando subió con la bandeja al dormitorio, notó que algo había cambiado. La habitación estaba en penumbra y cuando miró hacia la cama vio que su esposa se encontraba dentro y que giraba la cara para que no tener que verle. Eso hizo que su ira explotara. Era su esposa. Se suponía que al menos podía cenar con él. No iba a pedirle que cumpliera su verdadera obligación, que era darle placer siempre que él quisiera, pero al menos quería verla en algún momento del día. Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa con un estruendo. No le importaba hacer ruido, sabía que estaba despierta.

- Mañana quiero que cenemos juntos. Me da igual que quieras o no, lo harás.

Pensó en cenar solo, pero se le había quitado el hambre. Entendía que estuviera disgustada, pero él también merecía algo de respeto. Él tampoco había pedido esto. Se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y seguidamente del castillo. Ahora sí que quería vino. Quería beber y poder olvidarse de ella y de sus desplantes.

Su taberna favorita no estaba demasiado lejos, en el Lecho de Pulgas. La gente no era más que calaña en esa zona, pero el vino era de lo mejor y estaba a buen precio. Cuando llegó, el tabernero le saludó con un gesto de la mano y sólo con mirarle ya supo lo que necesitaba: vino hasta que casi no pudiera tenerse en pie.

Cuando tuvo suficiente y apenas era capaz de recordar su nombre, volvió al castillo. Deambuló por los pasillos sin tener muy claro dónde estaba su habitación, recordando la cara de terror de su pajarito cuando le dijeron que iba a ser su esposa. Se tocó el hombro donde tenía la marca de sus dientes, testigo del dolor que le hizo pasar mientras se tomaba sus derechos como esposo.

Llegó a la habitación de puro milagro y cuando entró, escuchó cómo ella, aún en la cama, intentaba acallar sus llantos contra la almohada. Su corazón se le hizo un nudo. Ya era noche cerrada, debería estar durmiendo desde hacía tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder dormir sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba? Así no había quien durmiera. Notó cómo intentaba disimularlo aún más cuando percibió su presencia, pero él se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y la camisa y poder dormir agusto. Seguro que ella se pensaba que quería volver a tocarla, pero no. No lo haría.

Puede que Sandor fuera horrible y que tuviera un genio demasiado exaltado, pero no era un mentiroso. Lo que le había dicho era verdad. No iba a volver a tocarla. Cuando estuvo preparado para dormir, se acostó junto a ella boca arriba y suspiró antes de intentar quedarse dormido. El alcohol y el cansancio del entrenamiento hicieron que se quedase dormido de inmediato.

Cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol y despertó debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que había rodeado a su pajarito con un brazo mientras dormía.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: Un nuevo capítulo por parte de AlaynePajarito. :) Gracias a la gente que sigue dando su opinión sobre la historia.

* * *

**SANSA**

Sansa despegó lentamente los párpados cuando la luz de sus aposentos empezó a molestarle. Necesitó unos instantes para poder ubicarse un poco, así que se frotó los ojos delicadamente para alejar los últimos resquicios que le quedaban del sueño. Sin embargo, pronto se quedó paralizada cuando notó un peso muerto sobre su cintura: el Perro la había rodeado con uno de sus poderosos brazos.

Contuvo el aliento y tragó saliva, asqueada. ¿Habían dormido así todo el tiempo? Se le revolvió el estómago, sin poder evitarlo. No quería su contacto. No quería que la mirase y mucho menos quería quedarse a solas con él después de lo que le hizo la otra noche.

Inspiró hondo, con las pulsaciones aceleradas. Suponía que el Perro seguía durmiendo, así que apartó su brazo sin pensárselo dos veces. En ese momento le dio igual que fuera su marido: le daba asco. Se levantó de la cama sin comprobar si se había despertado y caminó hacia el tocador para poder lavarse un poco la cara. Cuando se sentó en la silla y se miró en el espejo descubrió a Clegane con los ojos abiertos, observándola con detenimiento. Esquivó rápidamente su mirada, poniendo su expresión más indiferente. Introdujo las manos en una pequeña vasija con agua y comenzó a asearse el rostro con mucha delicadeza.

-Soy un hombre y eres mi esposa. Te dije que no volvería a tomarte, pero cuando estoy dormido no puedo controlar dónde van mis manos. No hace falta que salgas huyendo como un pajarito asustado. -el Perro se removió en la cama y le dio la espalda, parecía ser que aún no había dormido suficiente.- Además, tampoco es que te haya tocado una teta. No te escandalices. Estoy seguro de que tu Septa habría aprobado mi conducta. -dijo riendo con esa voz áspera tan característica.- Estoy siendo como uno de esos estúpidos caballeros que tanto te gustan.

Una vez dicho esto, bostezó sonoramente y se quedó quieto en la cama. Sansa le escuchó atentamente, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Siempre tenía que ser así de soez? Apretó los dientes y le miró por encima de su hombro. Le descubrió tumbado de espaldas. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería verse las caras.

-Vos nunca seréis como uno de esos caballeros. -replicó, molesta.

Se le había revuelto el estómago. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia uno de los baúles para escoger un vestido que ponerse, ignorándole por completo. Escuchó de nuevo su risa antes de que volviera a hablar:

- Dale las gracias a tus dioses árbol de mi parte por eso, pajarito. Y será mejor que no olvides que esta noche cenas con tu marido, el no-caballero. Ahora márchate y déjame dormir de una maldita vez.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar su comentario. Se trasladó a la habitación del baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Por mucho que el Perro dijera que no iba a volver a tocarla, Sansa no podía evitar sentir desconfianza. Inspiró hondo, se deshizo del vestido para dormir con rapidez y se puso uno limpio, notando las lágrimas emborronando su visión. No quería cenar con él. No quería hablar con él. Y no quería compartir cama con él. Cuando se hubo arreglado, volvió de nuevo a sus aposentos.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó unos golpes al otro lado. Su marido todavía permanecía tumbado en la cama sin intención de levantarse, así que fue ella quien se apresuró a abrir. Contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió a ser Boros al otro lado, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-El rey Joffrey quiere verte. -su voz áspera llegó a sus oídos con crueldad.

Sansa se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, asustada. Suponía que iba a ser víctima de una nueva humillación. Tragó saliva, notando las lágrimas amenazando con desbordar sus ojos. ¿Es que no se iba a cansar nunca de ella? ¿Cuándo la dejaría en paz?

Fue entonces cuando notó al Perro a su lado de inmediato, con una de sus manos sobre su hombro, empujándola de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. Miró a Boros con una sonrisa que reflejaba aires de superioridad antes de hablar.

- Blount. Mi mujer no va a ir a ninguna parte, puedes decírselo al rey. Él me la entregó como esposa y me apetece follármela un par de veces antes de entrenar. Así se lucha mejor. Es algo que tú nunca podrás comprobar, ¿verdad? -dijo antes de echarse a reír.- Ahora fuera. Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo. -Sansa no pudo evitar echarse a temblar cuando la rodeó con un brazo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

En cuanto lo hizo, el Perro la soltó y volvió a caminar hacia la cama.

- No quiero que vayas con él nunca, pajarito. Inventa algo, yo hablaré con él si es necesario, piensa una excusa, cualquiera, puedes ponerme a mí como motivo, pero no vayas a ver a Joffrey.

Sansa todavía temblaba cuando le escuchó decir todo aquello. Vio de reojo cómo su marido regresaba a la cama para tumbarse cuan largo era. Permaneció clavada en el sitio, todavía con ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a mantener la compostura.

¿Y qué hago para no veros a vos?

-Gra-Gracias… -logró decir.

Tragó saliva y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. No tenía muy claro adónde quería ir. Aún no había desayunado, así que podría bajar a las cocinas a pedir algo para comer. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre. Notaba un nudo oprimiéndole el estómago después de lo que había pasado.

Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo… Ya había demostrado en varias ocasiones que no estaba de acuerdo con la conducta de Joffrey. Y aún así te tomó en la noche de bodas.

Agitó la cabeza para olvidarse de todo aquello. No quería torturarse más. Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja todavía con el corazón encogido. Cuando dobló una esquina, Sansa chocó contra algo. Se apartó un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, dolorida.

-Disculpadme, mi señora. -escuchó una voz amable a su lado-. He sido un torpe. ¿Estáis bien?

Sansa se fijó mejor en el hombre del que provenía la voz. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sorprendida. Frente a ella, un apuesto joven se inclinaba hacia ella para examinarle el rostro.

-S-Sí… -logró decir, ruborizada. El cabello oscuro le caía lacio sobre los hombros, mientras unos ojos grises la escrutaban atentamente-. H-Ha sido culpa mía. Debí haberme fijado por dónde iba. L-Lo… Lo siento mucho, mi señor.

-No digáis eso -le alzó la barbilla con un par de dedos-. Sois preciosa, mi señora. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

Sansa tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy incómoda. Le daba miedo que el Perro pudiera salir de sus aposentos y encontrársela allí hablando con un desconocido. Estaba convencida de que su reacción no sería buena. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a retroceder, un poco asustada al imaginarse dicha situación.

-De-Debería irme… -se deshizo de su contacto y dio media vuelta antes de echar a correr por uno de los pasillos, asustada.

No conocía de nada a ese hombre, no debería de haber hablado con él. Aún así, había sido tan atento… Su marido nunca podría ser como él. Le acababa de conocer y ya había demostrado tener mucha más educación que su esposo.

"Me apetece follármela un par de veces antes de entrenar". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar esas palabras tan vulgares. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al bosque de Dioses. Quería volver a pedirles perdón.

Cuando llegó hasta el árbol corazón, se hizo un ovillo en la base de su tronco y permaneció allí prácticamente todo el día, inmóvil, en un estado de abstracción donde no había dolor ni sufrimiento.

Este es el único sitio donde estoy a salvo… No estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, pero quería creer que así era. Permaneció allí durante horas, sin ni siquiera moverse para ir a comer. Cada día se alimentaba peor. Cuando llegó el atardecer, Sansa salió de su ensoñación y recordó algo de pronto:

La cena. Clegane quería cenar con ella. El estómago le rugió debido al hambre, pero Sansa no quería regresar a sus aposentos. Aún así, se puso en pie y corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar cuanto antes. Era mejor que no le hiciera enfadar. Nunca le había pegado, pero no quería tentar a la suerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Nos dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. :D

* * *

**7. SANDOR**

Sandor Clegane estaba sentado a la mesa, tamborileando los dedos en ella, inquieto. Frente a él había una suculenta cena: pollo asado con hierbas, pan, un poco de puré de patata como guarnición, vino, agua, algunas verduras cocidas… Todo estaba quedándose frío porque la esposa del Perro no se dignaba a aparecer.

Después de lo que le has dicho esta mañana para hacer que el jodido Blount se largara no es para menos. pensó Sandor. Y era verdad, se había comportado como el bruto que era. Tampoco es que creyera que el pajarito le creía un gran hombre, alguien digno de ser su esposo pese a su inferior escala social. Ella le odiaba, igual que hacían todos. Lo que inquietaba a Sandor es que eso nunca le había importado, nunca hasta ahora.

No pudo seguir con esos pensamientos ya que de repente su mujer entró por la puerta, bastante precipitada y con el pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo, debido al esfuerzo. Parecía que había venido corriendo.

- Sigues llegando tarde, pajarito. Da igual que corras o no. Siéntate. -dijo mientras servía un par de copas de vino.

Sansa cerró la puerta tras de sí y permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Obedeció sin una palabra y se sentó frente a él, todavía con la respiración irregular. Estaba visiblemente asustada, así que Sandor intentó distraerla mientras servía la cena en uno de los platos que ofreció a su esposa. El Perro no era conocido por sus modales, ni en la mesa ni fuera de ella, pero quería intentar ser un poco más educado para su pequeña esposa.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día, pajarito? -preguntó verdaderamente interesado. Después de la visita de Boros, Sansa se había quedado claramente agitada.

Sansa clavó la vista en el plato con la comida, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Eso no era una novedad. Las pocas veces que le había mirado había sido después de unos cuantos gritos por su parte. El pajarito no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hablar. Sandor vio cómo se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada. Apretó los puños un poco furioso. Sólo quiero que hablemos un poco, ¿tanto le cuesta? Decidió no ponerse nervioso y conservar la calma. Apenas era una mujer y llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo en un ambiente hostil. Tendría que ser paciente, aunque tampoco era uno de sus puntos fuertes. En realidad, Sandor no consideraba que tuviese muchas virtudes, peleaba bien y era fiel. Eso era todo. Decidió volver a insistir, intentando que su voz no reflejara el enfado que amenazaba con salir.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, pajarito. ¿Dónde has estado? Hasta que alguien se atreva a acabar con el maldito rey Joffrey, tenemos que aparentar ser marido y mujer. Los matrimonios cenan juntos porque después se van a la cama juntos. Sólo te haré cumplir con la primera parte.

Vio cómo Sansa le escuchaba y se encogía todavía un poco más en la silla. Miraba el plato de la comida sin demasiado interés. Quizás no tuviera mucha hambre. O quizás tu cara le quita el apetito pensó Sandor. Era bastante probable que fuera lo segundo.

-En el bosque de dioses. -Respondió en un hilo de voz.

El Perro asintió ante su escueta respuesta. Tampoco es que él fuera de grandes conversaciones. En realidad, él tampoco sabía qué decir. No quería asustarla diciéndole lo que de verdad pensaba: que los Dioses no existían, que no había nadie cuidando de ella desde el más allá o lo que sea que creyera. Era una idea ridícula, tan infantil como la de los caballeros con brillante armadura que salvan a las damas en apuros. Hasta el día de hoy, el único que había intentado ayudarla había sido él y distaba mucho de uno de los héroes de sus historias.

Dado que no sabía cómo responder a eso, empezó a cenar a ver si eso le hacía reaccionar y comía ella también. Sandor no era estúpido y se había fijado. El pajarito había perdido mucho peso desde el día que llegó a la capital y todos sus planes se vieron frustrados. Su padre había sido un verdadero idiota por aceptar la propuesta del rey Robert. Ese era el problema de los hombres ambiciosos: siempre querían algo más. ¿Por qué no una hija reina? Eso sin duda incrementaría el renombre de su familia. Sus planes de grandeza le costaron la cabeza a él y arruinaron el futuro de su hija. Levantó la vista del plato para mirar a su pajarito, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sólo que no se daba cuenta que tenía que prestar atención a alguien más, después de todo, había sido él quien le había pedido que cenaran juntos todas las noches.

Sansa no probaba bocado y eso no le gustaba. Mantenía la vista fija en el plato, con las manos sobre su regazo, ni siquiera había bebido un poco de vino.

- ¿El pajarito ha cenado antes de venir con el perro que tiene por esposo? - se da cuenta de que está hablando de forma más dura de lo que pretendía y se maldice al momento. - Deberías comer. No es bueno acostarse con el estómago vacío.

Fingiendo desinterés, Sandor siguió cenando. Aun así, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de reojo para ver si reaccionaba a lo que él le decía.

- N-No. No he cenado. -se limitó a responder, sin alzar la vista hacia él.

Para alivio de Sandor, Sansa cogió los cubiertos y jugó un rato con la comida antes de animarse a probar la cena sin mucho interés, masticando lentamente. Sin embargo, pronto pareció aburrirse.

-M-Me… Me gustaría retirarme. -pidió permiso educadamente, siempre intentando protegerse en sus cortesías.

Sandor sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le temía. Le tenía miedo por su cara, por nada más. Él nunca le había puesto una mano encima y había intentado protegerla en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, eso no parecía importar. Sólo quería perderle de vista. Su mal genio empezó a aflorar de nuevo pero intentó dominarlo.

- No. No hasta que la cena haya terminado.

Era lo único que le había pedido: cenar con ella. Ni siquiera le estaba obligando a hablar, pero al parecer al pajarito todo esto le parecía demasiado. No se daba cuenta de los riesgos que estaba corriendo por ella. Estaba negándose al rey. Ese mismo día se había encontrado con Joffrey y él le había preguntado por Sansa. Sandor había conseguido esquivar el tema diciéndole lo mucho que lloraba y que se pasaba todo el día en la cama. Aun así, Joffrey parecía interesado en verla. Le había pedido que se la "prestara" de vez en cuando.

Sandor podría haber aceptado, después de todo era su rey y el pajarito odiaba a los dos por igual, así que poco importaba.

Sin embargo, había decidido plantarle cara. Había dicho que era su regalo por lo que hizo en la batalla y que no iba a compartirlo, ni siquiera con el rey. Lo dijo de una forma tan seria que Joffrey no se había atrevido a discutir. Sandor sabía que para el mocoso era casi una figura paterna. El rey Robert pasaba demasiado tiempo con putas y borracho como para cuidar de su hijo, así que el joven príncipe había buscado en Sandor lo que su padre no le ofrecía. Admiraba su capacidad para luchar, su descaro con todo el mundo y eso Clegane lo sabía. De vez en cuando se aprovechaba de ello y esa fue una de esas veces. Sabía que no dejaría de insistir, pero intentaría que Sandor no estuviera delante. Ahora sólo tenía que cuidar bien de su joven esposa para que no le pasara nada.

Volvió la vista a ella y vio cómo Sansa permanecía inmóvil en la silla, sin cenar. Al parecer, quería desafiarle.

-Os estaría muy agradecida si me dejaseis retirarme ahora… -insistió, sin alzar la vista del plato.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar un momento, pajarito? ¿Acaso tu Septa no te enseñó que está mal levantarse antes de que todo el mundo haya acabado su cena? Quizás fue por eso por lo que perdió la cabeza. -dijo sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el enfado.

Nada estaba saliendo como él quería. Quería pasar un tiempo con ella y que dejara de temerle y estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

- Anda, márchate. - él también tiró los cubiertos contra el plato, había perdido todo el apetito.

No pudo evitar ver la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó su pajarito antes de levantarse de la silla con elegancia. Aún enfadada mantenía su clase y su compostura. Se retiró de la mesa en silencio, sin volverse a mirarle y recogió un vestido para dormir de uno de los baúles antes de esconderse en la habitación del baño y cerrar la puerta. Sandor pudo escuchar cómo la llave se movía en la cerradura. Estaba claro que no quería verle.

Él se quedó en la mesa un poco más, viendo cómo la comida que le había hecho traer se quedaba fría ante sus ojos. Se frotó la cara pensando en lo mal que había salido todo. Suspiró antes de levantarse y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, aunque dudaba que pudiese hacerlo. Esa noche iba a ser una de las largas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: Antes que nada, decir que esta historia acabará bien. (Esperamos :) ) Lo que sí podemos asegurar es que es una historia SandorxSansa.

* * *

**SANSA**

Sansa salió de la habitación del baño ya preparada para irse a dormir. Ignoró a su esposo y se introdujo entre las sábanas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo de espaldas a él. Los aposentos quedaron a oscuras en cuanto su marido apagó los cirios. Inspiró hondo y tragó saliva, notándose el estómago prácticamente vacío. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a estar así? "Hasta que alguien se atreva a acabar con el maldito rey Joffrey, tenemos que aparentar ser marido y mujer." Sus palabras resonaron dentro de ella, haciendo un eco siniestro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Esa noche rezó de nuevo a los dioses. Sabía que en el bosque la escucharían mejor, pero no podía salir a esas horas de la noche. Rezó durante horas. Rezó porque su hermano consiguiera llegar a Desembarco con un enorme ejército de norteños. Apretó los dientes y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al imaginarse a Robb asesinando a Joffrey a sangre fría.

–Robb… –sin darse cuenta susurró su nombre, absorta en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto su hermano mayor derrotase a los Lannister, su matrimonio con el Perro quedaría anulado. Volvió a sonreír, soñando despierta con ese momento. Sí. Robb la rescataría. Robb conseguiría matar a Joffrey y llevarla de nuevo a Invernalia.

Cerró los ojos y siguió rezando por ese esperado momento. Los dioses tendrían que concedérselo. Tendrían que apiadarse de ella y darle un poco de felicidad de una vez por todas. Sus músculos se relajaron lentamente y Sansa acabó durmiéndose mientras disfrutaba de sus sueños ilusos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, bañando su piel y haciéndola aún más clara. Se frotó los ojos y retiró las sábanas. Su esposo no estaba en los aposentos, lo cual supuso un alivio. Verle recién levantado le resultaba muy desagradable.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador. Se estaba aseando el rostro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sansa frunció el ceño y se volvió, extrañada.

–Adelante.

Una de las criadas entró con una bandeja enorme repleta de pan tostado, zumos de diferentes sabores, leche y quesos de distintas clases, así como también con diversas piezas de fruta. Sansa sonrió y alzó las cejas.

–¿E-Es para mí? –se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la mesa, donde la doncella había depositado la comida.

–Sí, mi señora. –agachó la cabeza.– Vuestro esposo lo encargó a las cocinas.

Sansa frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al tocador para seguir mirándose en el espejo.

–Llévatelo. –le pidió. Tenía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar cualquier cosa que proviniera de él.

La criada permaneció clavada en el sitio unos instantes, desconcertada.

–P-Pero señora… –balbuceó.– V-Vuestro esposo se enterará…

Sansa tragó saliva y se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada tan gélida como el Norte del que provenía.

–Llévatelo. –insistió.– Que se entere. No me importa.

La criada obedeció de inmediato y salió de la habitación con tanta rapidez como pudo. Sansa se quedó observando la estela que dejó su fino vestido cuando ondeó en el aire al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sansa se quedó clavada en el sitio como una hermosa estatua de piedra, inmóvil y pensativa. ¿Por qué quiere cenar conmigo? Su matrimonio no era un matrimonio convencional. Ni siquiera había sido por conveniencia. Joffrey se la había entregado como un obsequio por sus hazañas en batalla. Apretó los dientes. No le quería y no le querría nunca. Por muchas veces que la hubiera defendido frente a las torturas del rey, Sansa no podía perdonarle lo sucedido en la noche de bodas. Se llevó los brazos al pecho instintivamente, tratando de ocultarse de una mirada imaginaria a pesar de que llevaba puesto el vestido para dormir. La joven dama permaneció unos instantes allí de pie, paralizada, hasta que por fin agitó la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

Aprovechó para ponerse unas mudas limpias junto con un vestido azul celeste que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al estómago en cuanto este le rugió. Ver ese suculento desayuno le había abierto el apetito. Agitó la cabeza y regresó al tocador. Se cepilló el pelo hasta dejárselo bien brillante para después hacerse un recogido sencillo antes de salir de los aposentos.

Caminó con la cabeza alta y la vista fija en el horizonte, sin fijarse en la poca gente con la que se topaba. Salió de la Fortaleza Roja y anduvo por los Jardines Reales, en dirección al bosque de dioses. Se adentró entre los árboles, siguiendo los caminos empedrados hasta que algo la hizo detenerse: el apuesto joven con el que se tropezó el otro día estaba sentado a la sombra de un fresno, descansando con los ojos cerrados. Sansa parpadeó varias veces seguidas, ligeramente sorprendida. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando despegó los párpados y clavó la vista en ella, provocándole un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sansa apartó la mirada y reemprendió la marcha al bosque de dioses, ligeramente nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

–Esperad, mi señora –la llamó. Sansa le ignoró, pero pronto notó como la sujetaban por el antebrazo. Cuando se volvió, descubrió una sonrisa perfecta sólo para ella.– Decidme vuestro nombre, hermosa dama. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

Sansa se ruborizó aún más y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

–S-Soy lady Sansa. –se presentó, sintiéndose muy tímida.– Sansa de la casa Stark.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse. Abrió mucho los ojos grises e hizo una elegante reverencia frente a ella. La joven sonrió ampliamente.

–Me siento muy honrado de estar en vuestra presencia, lady Sansa. –se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón.– Siento mucho la pérdida de vuestro padre. Fue una verdadera lástima. –Hizo una pausa al ver la expresión entristecida de la muchacha.– Mi nombre es Eric Moss. Pertenezco a una casa menor y mucho menos importante que la vuestra, mi señora. Pero provengo del Norte. –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera encantadora.

Sansa se ruborizó todavía más. Del Norte… El joven había mencionado a su padre. Probablemente fuera vasallo de su familia. Probablemente estuviera apoyando a Robb. Tal vez… Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, esperanzada.

–El gusto es mío, mi señor. –el color grana de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso al confesar la verdad.

Sin embargo, pronto se sintió avergonzada cuando el estómago empezó a rugirle de nuevo, insistente. El joven escuchó los ruidos y dejó escapar una risa melodiosa.

–¿Acaso vuestro marido no os cuida como merecéis? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.– Oí que Joffrey os obligó a casaros con el Perro, ¿es eso cierto?

Sansa desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, sintiéndose visiblemente incómoda.

–Sí, mi señor. Así es. Sandor Clegane es ahora mi esposo. –mencionó su nombre con repulsión, frunciendo el ceño.– Nunca me ha golpeado. –reconoció a regañadientes.– M-Me trata bien. M-Me hace feliz… –mintió.

Moss dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Ese monstruo no podría hacer feliz ni a su propia sombra. –comentó burlón.

Sansa sonrió con timidez, pero pronto se puso seria cuando su estómago reclamó atención de nuevo.

–L-Lo siento mucho, mi señor. –se disculpó, cada vez más avergonzada.

El joven cogió una de sus delicadas manos y tiró de Sansa hacia el árbol donde estaba sentado. La pequeña dama le siguió, un poco reticente. Debo ir a rezar por Robb…

–No tenéis que pedir perdón, mi señora. Vos no. –siguió tirando de ella, caminando a su lado con la elegancia propia de un noble.– Permitidme que os invite a almorzar, lady Sansa. No será un banquete digno de vos, pero al menos os permitirá llenar el estómago.

Sansa le miró desconcertada. Sin embargo, pronto sonrió cuando descubrió una cesta de mimbre a los pies del árbol. Moss sacó una fina manta del canasto y la extendió por el suelo. Observó a Sansa y la ayudó a sentarse, para después hacerlo él frente a ella. Sansa le dio las gracias por sus atenciones, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No pudo evitar morderse el labio cuando sacó varias piezas de fruta y un poco de queso de la cesta. El estómago volvió a rugirle, pero esperó pacientemente a que Eric terminase.

–Mucho me temo que no tengo copas donde servir la bebida. –se disculpó, avergonzado. Acto seguido sacó un pellejo de vino.– Si queréis beber, tendrá que ser a la antigua usanza.

Sansa rió con suavidad.

–Sois muy amable… –se quedó pensando en su posible título. ¿Lord? ¿Ser? El joven comprendió sus dudas.

–Ser Moss, si os place. –le tendió un trozo de queso que Sansa aceptó y comenzó a roer delicadamente.

Un caballero… Volvió a sonrojarse. Un caballero de verdad, como los de las historias. Educado, con buenos modales, atento y muy apuesto. Cuando Sansa se terminó el trozo de queso, Moss le entregó otro. La joven dama lo aceptó encantada. Su familia debe ser vasalla de la mía. Seguro. Estará ayudando a Robb.

Sansa siguió disfrutando de su compañía durante el resto de la mañana, olvidándose por completo del hombre que tenía por marido.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: Seguimos agradeciendo vuestros comentarios :)

* * *

**9. SANDOR**

Sandor caminaba por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja ocioso y bastante aburrido. Había rechazado ser un Ser y ya no era miembro de la Guardia Real. No tenía que acompañar al rey a todos los sitios. Una parte de él se alegraba de ello, pero otra echaba de menos tener algo que hacer durante el día. Algo que no fuera pensar en lo mucho que seguía estropeando las cosas con el pajarito.

Había pensado que cenar con ella sería una buena idea, que ayudaría a que empezaran a llevarse mejor pero al final, el silencio de su esposa desató su ira y acabó gritando y recordándole cosas de su pasado que estaba seguro que quería olvidar.

Sandor apenas había dormido esa noche pero al levantarse decidió intentar recompensarla con un buen desayuno. Era consciente de que no era mucho pero no sabía qué más hacer. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Mucho. No tenía que perder la calma así con ella. No era más que una cría y él la había forzado en su noche de bodas. En el fondo ni siquiera podía considerarlo una noche de bodas. La obligaron a casarse con él y la muchacha accedió a ello para no perder la cabeza. Sin duda Joffrey se la habría cortado de haberse negado.

Andaba en esos pensamientos cuando una de las criadas de Sansa pasó frente a él. Bajó la vista e intentó escabullirse, pero Sandor la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿Cómo estaba mi mujer esta mañana? ¿Ha desayunado? -La criada le observó con terror en los ojos antes de volver a bajar la mirada y contestar.

- N-no, mi señor. Cuando supo que venía de vos se negó a probar bocado.

Sandor soltó a la doncella y dejó que saliera corriendo por el pasillo, temerosa de su posible reacción. Así que el pajarito había decidido ser rebelde con él. No podía culparla, bastante daño le había hecho ya. Era normal que no quisiera nada que viniera de él, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa que fuera mejor que un desayuno. Quizás un vestido o alguna joya. Esas son las cosas que le gustan a las jóvenes señoras, ¿no es así? Decidió aparcar esos pensamientos para otro momento y salió del castillo.

Sandor estuvo tentado de ir a buscarla. ¿Y por qué no? Era su esposa después de todo. Quizás si se preocupase más por lo que hacía y pusiese algo de interés en saber acerca de su cultura norteña, las cosas mejorarían entre ambos. Tampoco tenía claro por qué quería que las cosas entre ellos fuesen de otra manera, pero le había dado tantas vueltas sin encontrar respuesta que hace unos días decidió no volver a pensar en ello. Las cosas eran como eran y no había que dar tantos rodeos. Se preocupaba por la chiquilla, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable y miserable a la vez. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ponerle remedio.

Decidiendo que ir a buscarla era la mejor idea, Clegane empezó a seguir el camino que llevaba hacia el bosque de Dioses. Si estaba rezando, no sería difícil de encontrarla. Sólo había un arciano en el bosque, un árbol blanco y feo, tan feo como la cara que había tallada en su tronco. Algo había oído acerca de esos extraños Dioses. Se suponía que esas caras eran esculpidas por los niños del bosque, antes de los primeros hombres. Los Norteños decían que su sangre tenía mezcla de la sangre de esos niños y sus propiedades mágicas. No eran más que bobadas para Sandor. Él no creía ni en Dioses ni en árboles de hojas rojas que se dedicasen a escuchar a la gente y cumplir sus deseos. La verdad era que de creer en eso, Sandor debería estar bastante asustado. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que lo primero por lo que andaba rezando el pajarito era por su muerte.

Avanzó por el camino, a buen ritmo. No tenía prisa pero el Perro no sabía andar de otra manera. La verdad era que el bosque en sí tenía un halo de misterio que podría haber salido de cualquiera de las historias que tanto le gustan al pajarito. Cuando llegó al arciano, se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su mujer? ¿Por qué no estaba rezando como decía siempre? Decidió esperar, quizás no hubiese llegado todavía, eso era todo.

Buscó un buen sitio, oculto desde el camino que dejase el Arciano completamente a la vista y se sentó a esperar. Pronto las horas empezaron a pasar y seguía sin verla por ningún sitio. Sandor empezó a inquietarse. ¿Y si el rey había dado con ella y había decidido cumplir sus amenazas? No, eso no era probable. Seguramente se hubiera enterado de sus intenciones. Estuvo tentado de volver al castillo en su busca. Después de todo, forzada o no, era su mujer y quería saber dónde se encontraba en cada momento. Como marido, tenía al menos ese derecho.

La noche cayó en el bosque de dioses y Sansa aún no había aparecido. Hecho una furia, volvió al castillo y a la habitación. Pidió la cena a las sirvientas, visiblemente cabreado y se sentó en una silla a esperarla. Si ahora no aparecía, sí que iba a tener problemas. Le había ordenado expresamente que tenía que cenar con él cada noche.

Las criadas vinieron con la comida y la dejaron en la mesa mientras Sandor seguía esperando, cada vez más impaciente. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que aguardar mucho más antes de que su querida esposa entrase en los aposentos con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, que intentó disimular rápidamente cuando vio que la estaba mirando.

- El pajarito vuelve a llegar tarde. -dijo, intentando disimular la ira y el odio que sentía en ese momento. No le gustaban las mentiras así que esperaba que ella tuviera alguna explicación razonable para lo que había sucedido en el día de hoy. -¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -preguntó mientras empezaba a servir los platos, esperando a que ella se sentase y le diera las explicaciones pertinentes.

Sandor vió cómo Sansa se quedaba clavada en el sitio, mirándose los pies. La muchacha tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

- H-He… -se acercó a la mesa, temerosa- H-He estado…en el bosque de dioses, rezando. -Se sentó en la silla y miró el plato humeante que había frente a ella.

En ese momento, Clegane notó cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle? Se creía mucho mejor que él y por eso pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando le viniese en gana. Estaba muy equivocada. Decidió contener su furia y aparentar tranquilidad. Empezó a comer, fingiendo estar distraído.

- Te avisé hace tiempo de que no sabías mentir. No has mejorado nada, pajarito. - en ese momento decidió mirarla a los ojos con algo de dureza. - No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -Esta vez, Sandor se quedó esperando a que contestara, sin comer y mirándola fijamente.

El color desapareció de las mejillas del pajarito. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas y clavó la vista en el plato, incómoda bajo su atenta mirada. Inspiró hondo antes de hablar:

-H-He… estado ocupada… -contestó sin añadir nada más. Cogió los cubiertos y empezó a juguetear con la comida, sin probarla siquiera.

Sandor asintió y reanudó su cena. Podía haber estado ocupada, eso no era algo que el Perro dudara. Pero quería saber por qué su esposa estaba atareada y en qué. Le había dicho primero que había ido a rezar. Ocultaba algo y Sandor quería saber qué era.

- Tengo entendido que las damas de la corte, en especial las de grandes casas como la tuya, -dijo con algo de sorna- tienen muchas tareas de las que ocuparse cuando se casan. ¿Por qué me has mentido entonces? ¿Qué me estás escondiendo, niña? -él mismo se notaba cada vez más inquieto. Acabaría perdiendo el control de la situación como esto no acabase pronto.

Sansa no se atrevía a alzar la vista hacia él. Apretó los dientes y dejó los cubiertos en el plato, sin haber probado la cena.

-Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto vuestro. -No le miró en ningún momento. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, dispuesta a levantarse y a salir de allí si la situación empeoraba, pero Sandor no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Soy tu esposo, así lo ha dicho el rey por el que tanto rezas en tu bosque de árboles blancos. Esos que tanto caso te han hecho hasta hoy. Sé que estás esperando a que caiga fulminado por un rayo, pero no lo voy a hacer. Soy tu marido y tú no eres más que una estúpida. No dejo de protegerte de Joffrey. Todo lo que hago, lo hago para que estés a salvo y seguro que eres tan boba que lo estás estropeando todo a mis espaldas. - tira los cubiertos a la mesa con violencia y se levanta, dando un puñetazo en la misma y apoyándose en ella con las dos manos. - Dime qué has estado haciendo, pajarito. No lo voy a repetir más veces. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres verme enfadado, pero como sigas por este camino, vas a lograrlo.

Sansa se quedó unos instantes paralizada, asustada por esa reacción tan violenta, que por otro lado era de esperar. Su arrebato de furia no podía traer nada bueno, pero al final Sandor no había podido evitarlo. Quería saber qué había hecho y ella no dejaba de mentirle. Vio cómo la joven Stark apretó los dientes y se levantó de la silla, con la calma que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Sois el perro del rey y nada de lo que hagáis podrá cambiar eso. -dijo, con frialdad-. He estado almorzando con un caballero norteño que ha sabido tratarme como de verdad merezco. -le dedicó una mirada cargada de repulsión.- No como vos.

Pensó que después de eso podría salir fácilmente de allí, pero Sandor, o el Perro del rey como a ella le gustaba llamarle, tenía otros planes en mente.

- ¿Un caballero norteño? ¿QUIÉN? -exigió saber, alzando su voz y yendo deprisa hacia ella para sujetar su brazo. -¿Crees que puedes ponerme en ridículo delante de toda la corte? ¿Qué crees que hará Joffrey si se entera de que te ves con otros hombres? Habrás herido mi orgullo y él te castigará. Ahora mismo sólo tengo que ir a contárselo para que vuelvan los golpes. -le dijo de forma dura y pretendiendo hacerle daño. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Estaba celoso. No lo habría reconocido nunca en voz alta, pero Sandor sabía qué era lo que sentía, aunque lo hubiese negado si se lo preguntaban.

Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas, visiblemente asustada. Intentó librarse de la mano que sujetaba su brazo, pero no pudo. Sandor era mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, parecía que el pajarito le había perdido el miedo. La damita de Invernalia inspiró hondo e hizo alarde de sus modales educados antes de hablar.

-Id a contárselo. -por primera vez se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.- No me importa. Estáis en vuestro derecho.

Por un momento, Sandor estuvo tentado de hacerlo. Su mujer estaba haciendo todas esas cosas para que él sufriera, no le quedaba la menor duda. Él sólo intentaba hacerle la estancia más sencilla, pero nunca era suficiente. Quizás debiese dejar de intentarlo, hacer que volviera a lo de antes y que entonces, comparando, viese que lo que él le ofrecía no era tan malo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se asustó de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado algo así? ¿Tan cegado estaba por los celos que esos pensamientos se le habían pasado por la cabeza? La soltó deprisa, como si su piel le quemase. No podía seguir en la misma habitación que ella. De hecho, Sandor dudaba que pudiese seguir en el mismo castillo. No. Necesitaba salir, que le diera el aire y vino, mucho vino.

Sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la estancia en dirección a los establos. Cogería a su caballo, cabalgaría hasta el Lecho de Pulgas para buscar buen vino y quizás una mujer que le hiciese olvidarse de su desagradecida esposa y su constante odio hacia él. Por muy convencido que estuviera en ese momento, Sandor sabía que, llegado el momento, no podría hacerle eso a su pajarito. Puede que fuera un borracho, agresivo, de mal genio y cruel, pero lo que le diferenciaba de los caballeros que tanto odiaba era que Sandor Clegane era un hombre de palabra. Cuando se casó con Sansa Stark, había jurado protegerla y honrarla. En su noche de bodas, había tenido que faltar a su segundo juramento para cumplir con el primero, pero no volvería a romper ninguno de los dos nunca más. Ahora bien, más le valía al pajarito rezar a su árbol para que esta vez la escuchase, porque si Sandor encontraba a ese señor norteño al que tanto le gustaba andar con mujeres casadas, no tendría mucho más tiempo para seguir cortejándola.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se presentan son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a GRR Martin.

N/A: Seguimos agradeciendo vuestros comentarios : )

* * *

**10. SANSA**

Sansa apoyó la espalda contra la puerta en cuanto su marido abandonó los aposentos. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar, sin poder contenerse más. Ya está. Ya había sucedido. Le había hecho enfadar y estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a ser la buena esposa que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera? La joven sabía perfectamente en qué consistía el matrimonio. Su madre y su septa ya le habían explicado lo que sucedía en el lecho conyugal, pero Sansa se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería. Todavía recordaba su noche de bodas notando una terrible repulsión. Lloró con más insistencia, sintiéndose terriblemente sucia y desdichada.

Le había hecho perder la paciencia. El Perro le advirtió de las consecuencias, pero Sansa siguió tirando de la cuerda hasta que confesó que había pasado el día con ser Moss. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio, sin dejar de sollozar. ¿Y si le sucedía algo a su apuesto norteño? No. No sabe de quién se trata… Pero lo sabría. El Perro del rey acabaría enterándose, seguro. Tendría que ir a avisar a su caballero en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Si es que tenía ocasión… Su esposo había abandonado los aposentos hecho una furia, seguramente en busca de Joffrey. Las repercusiones serían terribles cuando se enterase de que había ofendido a su leal perro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca?

Sansa dejó la cena intacta y apagó los cirios de la habitación. Se metió entre las sábanas sin cambiarse de ropa y continuó derramando lágrimas, desconsolada. Era consciente de que su final podría estar demasiado cerca. Después de todas las veces que la había defendido del rey, ¿sería capaz de contarle que su mujer se había visto con otro hombre? Claro que sí, niña tonta. Le has herido donde más le duele: en el orgullo.

Se abrazó a la almohada y hundió el rostro en ella, sin dejar de llorar. La joven siguió torturándose durante horas hasta que por fin escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio, con el corazón encogido. La luz del pasillo se filtró a través del vano haciendo que Sansa pudiera ver la enorme silueta de su esposo. Se quedó paralizada en la cama, rígida como una estatua de mármol. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y le vio tambalearse a oscuras mientras buscaba a tientas el lecho conyugal.

Estaba borracho. Otra vez.

–Por los Siete Infiernos. ¿Por qué está todo tan jodidamente oscuro?

Sansa se hizo un ovillo en la cama, asustada. Su voz había sonado rasgada, un tanto espesa debido al alcohol ingerido. Se incorporó en sobre el colchón cuando escuchó un ruido seco, sobresaltada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se había golpeado contra algún mueble?

–¡Joder con la mesa! -El ruido volvió a repetirse, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Parecía que su marido le había dado una patada al mueble–. Shhhh… Calla, perro. ¿No querrás despertar al pajarito?

Sansa se sentó sobre el colchón, tapándose con las sábanas. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no se atrevió. Seguro que seguía muy enfadado con ella. Además, Sansa tampoco se preocupaba por él. Se lo merecía. Volvió a tumbarse y le dio la espalda, ignorándole por completo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, notó cómo el colchón se hundía hacia el lado opuesto. Su marido había logrado encontrar la cama. Tragó saliva y se quedó muy quieta. Clegane pensaba que estaba dormida, así que procuró mantener la calma y fingir estar en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía uno de sus poderosos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, visiblemente nerviosa. Notaba su respiración en la nuca. El asco y la repulsión pudieron con ella y se removió inquieta, sin poder evitarlo.

El Perro dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente se había quedado dormido. Sansa tragó saliva y se secó las mejillas, todavía húmedas debido a las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Esperó largo rato sin moverse y cuando se aseguró de que su marido se había dormido profundamente, retiró su brazo con cuidado y se alejó de él. La forma tan posesiva que tenía de apretarla contra su torso le resultaba muy desagradable.

Se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes más hasta que se atrevió a girarse hacia su esposo, temerosa. Le encontró resoplando entre la penumbra de la habitación, todavía demasiado cerca de ella. Apestaba a vino. Sansa inspiró hondo y se levantó. El Perro estaba tan inconsciente que no se habría enterado si hubiera habido una lucha con espadas dentro de sus aposentos.

Cuando la joven se puso en pie, recogió la manta que había sobre las sábanas y se fue con ella a la habitación del baño. Una vez allí cerró con llave y se hizo un ovillo dentro de la bañera, envolviéndose bien en la manta. Se quedó muy quieta, pensando en todo lo sucedido esa misma noche. Antes de que pudiera remediarlo estaba llorando otra vez. Se cubrió mejor con la tela y trató de dormir, sintiéndose a salvo encerrada en el cuarto de baño.

Sansa despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor en el cuello. Se frotó los ojos sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, un poco aturdida. No obstante, cuando identificó el lugar recordó todo de pronto: la cena, la discusión, los lloros y el Perro borracho en la cama, abrazándola contra él. Se quitó rápidamente la manta de encima, se puso en pie con cuidado y salió de la bañera. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja sobre la madera tallada, esperando escuchar ruido al otro lado. No obstante, el dormitorio parecía tranquilo. Inspiró hondo y le dio la vuelta a la llave.

Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió los aposentos iluminados por la luz del sol. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, lo cual facilitó la ventilación de la estancia. La joven salió despacio, temerosa. No obstante, estaba sola. Su marido había madrugado más que ella y se había marchado de allí, dejándole un nuevo desayuno sobre la mesa.

Sansa se acercó despacio, con miedo a ser descubierta. Tenía mucha hambre, pero seguía sin querer nada de él. Estuvo tentada a dejar a un lado su orgullo y comérselo todo, pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se alejó de la tentación. Llamó a una de las criadas para que le prepara un baño caliente y cuando estuvo listo se limpió en silencio, encerrada en la habitación. Una vez estuvo lista, se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos y se arregló el pelo antes de salir del dormitorio.

Caminó por la Fortaleza Roja con el corazón encogido, visiblemente preocupada. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo a ser Eric Moss, su apuesto caballero? Intentó no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero le resultó complicado. Tal vez el Perro había madrugado para ir a ver al rey y contarle lo sucedido. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Tenía que encontrar al caballero y hablarle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sansa echó a correr, arremangándose los bajos del vestido para no pisárselo. Cuando salió de la Fortaleza Roja se dirigió a los jardines, esperando encontrarle allí. Para su sorpresa, el joven Moss estaba descansando bajo la sombra del mismo árbol que la vez anterior, con la cesta de mimbre justo al lado. Sansa se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, visiblemente acalorada.

–¿Qué sucede? –el joven se incorporó para sujetarla por los hombros, preocupado–. Contadme qué ocurre, hermosa dama.

La joven volvía a estar al borde del llanto, pero parpadeó varias veces seguidas para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar su rostro.

–E-Es el Perro. –confesó, asustada–. Anoche me presionó para que le contase dónde había estado durante el día. –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con las mejillas encendidas, en una mezcla de rubor y pánico–. S-Se lo dije. L-Le dije que estuve con un caballero. –al ver que Moss abría mucho los ojos se apresuró a aclarar la situación–. N-No sabe que sois vos, pero temo que pueda enterarse. –Sansa clavó la vista en el suelo–. Temo por vos, ser.

Eric le apretó el hombro con suavidad. Acto seguido, le alzó la barbilla con un par de dedos y le obligó a que le mirarse a los ojos. Sansa se quedó absorta en ellos, tan grises y oscuros... Le recordaron brevemente a los de alguien, pero no supo a quién.

–No temáis por mí, lady Sansa. –dijo, inclinándose hacia ella–. Ese monstruo no me hará nada. –le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Sansa se estremeció, sonriendo como una tonta–. Y no permitiré que os haga daño a vos, bella dama. Nunca. Os lo juro.

–Sois muy amable, ser. –los párpados de la joven aletearon varias veces seguidas, bailando al ritmo de sus pulsaciones–. Yo… N-No sé… No sé cómo agradecéroslo…

El caballero negó con la cabeza.

–No tenéis nada que agradecer. –hizo una pausa e inspiró hondo para coger aire–. He de confesar que llevo observándoos un tiempo, lady Sansa. –sonrió de manera amable–. Y puedo asegurar que desde el primer día que os vi, sentí que mi corazón os pertenecía.

Sansa contuvo el aliento, notando los latidos descontrolados dentro de su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

–¿Q-Qué queréis decir, ser Moss? –la joven permanecía inmóvil junto a él, expectante.

El caballero cogió una de sus delicadas manos y se la besó con dulzura.

–Lady Sansa –guardó silencio unos instantes, creando más tensión de la que ya había–, os amo. –a la joven se le cortó la respiración. Estaba tan nerviosa que era capaz de escuchar sus propias palpitaciones y contarlas una a una. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró sus manos unidas y después regresó a sus ojos grises–. Desde el primer día, hermosa dama. No permitiré que esa bestia os dañe, os lo juro. Por mi honor de caballero prometo defender vuestra vida con mi espada, y sacrificarme si fuera necesario.

Sansa tardó unos momentos en procesar la información y reaccionar como se esperaba de ella. Tragó saliva y sonrió con delicadeza.

–Sois muy amable, ser. –dijo, ligeramente ruborizada–. Pero debo recordaros que estoy casada.

Volvieron a entrarle ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía estar con quien ella quisiera? Toda su vida se había regido por imposiciones y normas de unos y otros, sin contar con su parecer. Estaba harta. No podía más.

–Vuestro matrimonio no es ningún impedimento para mí, lady Sansa. –insistió el caballero–. Podremos mantener al margen a ese monstruo si es lo que de verdad deseáis. Además –añadió, con una sonrisa taimada–, todo en esta vida tiene solución.

Sansa se quedó inmóvil, meditando sus palabras. No comprendía muy bien qué había querido decir. Sospechaba que tenía un doble sentido, pero su mente inocente no llegaba a descifrarlo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando? Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, un poco nerviosa. ¿Acaso importaba? Le acababa de confesar su amor y Sansa parecía tener la mente en otra parte, lejos de allí, con otra persona. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

–E-Está bien… –esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada–. N-No os preocupéis, ser. Seguro que el Perro no descubre que sois vos. –dice esperanzada, intentando desviar un poco el tema de conversación.

El caballero le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Seguro que estáis hambrienta… –comentó–. Venga, lady Sansa; contadme la historia desde el principio. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –acto seguido, comenzó a sacar el almuerzo de la cesta de mimbre.

Sansa le observó un tanto nerviosa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre el regazo. Inspiró hondo y procedió a relatarle lo sucedido la noche anterior con todos los detalles que recordaba, notando cómo se le abría el apetito cuando Moss comenzó a ofrecerle comida. Su esposo nunca sería como él. No iba a cambiar nunca y después de la noche de bodas, Sansa no quería tenerle cerca.

Mordisqueó un trozo de queso y siguió relatando la historia, un poco preocupada. Sin embargo, su nuevo caballero pronto logró hacer que se olvidara de Clegane con sonrisas perfectas y palabras hermosas. Sansa sonrió como una niña pequeña y disfrutó de su compañía durante el resto del día, sin darse cuenta que volvía a desobedecer a su marido.


End file.
